


New York's Finest Art

by AislinMarue



Series: Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Slash, street art, street artists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is searching for the newest art gallery his mother has acquired when he meets two street artists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York's Finest Art

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: I have watched a ton of videos on YouTube about art like this and I absolutely love it. Search for it. It's fascinating. And obviously the inspiration for this little fic. Enjoy!

“Twenty bucks, folks! For just twenty bucks, you can own your own unique piece of the New York skyline!”

The man’s voice carried through the noise of the crowd and had Castiel looking up from the map of the city in his hands. He looked around for the source and his gaze was drawn to a man with light brown hair just ahead of him on the street. 

He stood on a step stool, calling out to the throngs of people who were walking up and down the sidewalk. In typical New York City fashion, most of the residents just kept walking. The man was undeterred, however.

“Step right up! New York’s finest street artists right here!” he called. 

Castiel walked forward, brow furrowed slightly. 

Upon closer inspection, the man was standing in front of a folding table large enough for two people to work at. A tall man with brown hair down to his shoulders was working with a can of spray paint. The lower half of his face was obscured by a facemask, his hands in latex gloves. 

Castiel could see the taller man applying spray paint to a sheet of white paper in swirls of vibrant color. The woman standing in front of the table had her phone out and was filming the whole thing. 

He watched as the man used different colors to gradually form the Manhattan skyline in a gorgeous combination of colors, etching the buildings into the paint. Castiel was intrigued. 

Then he found himself staring at a plaid covered chest. 

“Hey there.”

He looked up and found the man who'd been calling out to the pedestrians earlier. He was surprised but managed a greeting. “Hello…”

“Interested? I can do whatever colors you want. Only twenty bucks.” He grinned, green eyes bright.

Castiel knew he was staring, but forced out another response. “Uh… Yes. Yes, I am.”

“Well, come on up then. Right this way.” He was led to the table where the taller man was finishing up his current project, the New York skyline done in red, orange and yellow. The drawing was carefully curved inward and a piece of tape secured to the edges to keep it closed, but not allowing the sides to touch one another. The woman who'd been filming accepted it with a smile and walked off. 

“So what colors do you want?” The shorter man regained his attention by speaking and Castiel saw him standing ready with his own facemask and gloves in place.

Castiel drew a blank and simply said “Surprise me.” He hated being so awkward when interacting with others. 

The man grinned behind the mask and nodded. “All right. That'll be twenty bucks.” He waited until Castiel passed him the money, then got to work.

Up close like this, the process was amazing. Castiel found himself enthralled as he watched the man create his masterpiece. He'd always assumed spray paint would be a difficult medium to create art with in such a way, but those boys did it like it was the easiest thing in the world. 

Castiel watched him work with shades of blue along with white and black, a gorgeous scene developing on the paper. He found himself speaking. “What's your name?”

The artist looked up briefly at Castiel for a moment before getting back to work. “Name’s Dean.” He nodded toward the taller man without looking away from his task. “That's my brother, Sam.”

Sam looked over at Castiel and smiled, the mask lowered and hanging from his neck. “Hey.”

“Hello. I'm Castiel Novak.” His name had both boys freezing and looking up at him with wide eyes. 

“Wait… Novak? As in Novak Fine Art and Antiquities?” Sam asked and Castiel nodded. 

“Yes, actually.” He ran a hand over the front of his suit self consciously. “I'm not the owner. That's my mother Naomi. I'm looking for the new gallery she just purchased though. It's supposed to be in this area.”

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. “Two blocks up the street.” Sam pointed in the right direction.

“No offense, man, but what's a dude like you doing buying street art from nobodies like us?” Dean asked as he went back to work.

“It was my understanding that fine art comes in many forms. This is just one of them.” He could tell his response both surprised and pleased Dean by the way he smiled beneath the mask.

“Well, guess I can't argue with that logic,” Dean said as he started etching the Manhattan skyline on the paper. 

“How long have you two been doing this?” Castiel asked as he continued watching Dean.

“About a year?” Sam said, glancing at Dean who nodded in confirmation. 

“Yeah. Bring in a bit of extra cash when we need it. It works.” Dean shrugged and etched a signature on the bottom right hand corner. 

“Your work is amazing,” Castiel said, completely sincere. His words made them smile again. 

“Thanks.” Dean showed him the finished product and Castiel was completely enamored with it. Dean blushed faintly as he went to tape the edges like Castiel had witnessed Sam doing for their previous customer. “The colors seemed to go good with you. Your hair and eyes.”

Castiel blushed too, noting the way Sam was hiding a grin as he ripped up newspaper into smaller sheets for future art. “It's beautiful. I was wondering if I could convince the two of you to accompany me. I'd be interested in showcasing some of your work.” It was a last second decision, but Castiel knew it was the right one. 

He managed to stun both men once again judging by the looks on their faces. 

“Are you serious?” Dean managed to speak first, staring at Castiel. 

“I'm rarely ever anything else,” Castiel replied. 

Sam elbowed his brother and immediately nodded. “Yes! Hell yes!”

Castiel smiled a bit at the enthusiasm and took his painting from Dean. “You said it was two blocks from here?”

“Yeah, you can't miss it. Stone Angels on the building.” Sam nodded. 

“All right, thank you. Why don't you go ahead and get your things and meet me there?” 

“Yeah. Okay. We’ll be there,” Dean said as he started packing up their gear. 

Castiel nodded, noting the way Dean’s gaze met his and lingered. He felt himself smiling suddenly. Then he turned to make his way down the street, carefully carrying the painting. He couldn't help but think that this would be the start of something interesting.


End file.
